


Знакомство

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Где всё когда-то началось.





	Знакомство

Дверь не выглядела страшной. Совсем нет. Ни капельки. Самая обычная дверь, выкрашенная в приятный бежевый цвет. Чистое крыльцо, крепкие поручни, коврик вон лежит — «Добро пожаловать». Оставалось лишь убедить лапы не дрожать, а уши не прижиматься к голове от страха. У Джуди это получалось ужасно, она так не робела даже в полицейской академии, где каждый день проводила среди зверей вдвое больше и тяжелее неё.  
— Ты вся трясёшься, Морковка, — тёплая лапа легла на плечо. Джуди задавила позорный испуганный писк и оглянулась на Ника. Тот усмехался понимающе и добродушно. — Не бойся. Не съест же она тебя.  
— Д-да... Я знаю. Прости, просто нервное. А вдруг я ей не понравлюсь?  
Ник закатил глаза.  
— Родная моя, мы уже двадцать минут топчемся на пороге, а моя мама стоит за дверью с пирогом в лапах и терпеливо ждёт, когда же ты решишься. У неё королевское терпение, вся в меня. И ну конечно ты ей понравишься!  
Джуди смутилась, опять посмотрела на совсем не страшную дверь и постучала в неё — быстро и чётко, словно от этого зависела вся её жизнь. Хотя почему это «словно».  
— Здравствуйте! — выпалила она, глядя прямо перед собой. В лапах у миссис Уайлд правда был пирог. Морковный. — Я Джуди Хопс, очень рада знакомству! Надеюсь, что...  
Ответом ей был очень знакомый смех — тихий и ласковый, похожий на бархатные листья колеуса. Миссис Уайлд улыбалась, в глазах её плясали весёлые искорки. Слух у лис острый, а с такого расстояния нетрудно расслышать каждое слово. Щёки Джуди вспыхнули, как маки.  
— Проходи, Джуди, — просто сказала миссис Уайлд. — Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Джуди никогда не спрашивала Ника, почему он не живёт с матерью. Где их отец — Ник как-то упоминал его и звал Джоном, но ни разу не вспомнил ни одного счастливого момента рядом с ним. По сравнению с её собственной огромной семьёй в Малых Норках Ник был безумно одиноким. Джуди не хотела даже представлять, что он чувствовал, живя в таком огромном городе без поддержки близких и друзей. Глупо с её стороны так переживать, ведь она давно не маленькая крольчиха и преодолела страх перед лисами, но тут включилось что-то иное, не природный ужас перед зубами и клыками.  
Будет ли мама Ника рада тому, что её единственный сын выбрал себе в жёны... кролика?  
В доме светло и просторно, приятно пахло свежей выпечкой и цветущей георгиной. Джуди повела носом и с удивлением почуяла несколько знакомых цветочных запахов — да у миссис Уайлд целый ботанический сад! И верно, из кухни можно было легко попасть на застеклённый балкон, где тянулись к солнцу сочные мясистые стебли, дрожали листочки и распускались бутоны. Джуди завороженно смотрела на всю эту красоту, пока Ник не пихнул её локтем.  
— Мам, ты не подумай, она не всегда так тормозит, — фыркнул он, подталкивая к стулу. Джуди села, моргнула и тогда только возмущённо пнула Ника под столом лапой. — Кролики, они такие, знаешь, чувствительные.  
— В таком случае вы прекрасно друг другу подходите, — поддержала мысль Ника миссис Уайлд. Она ловко разрезала пирог, налила чай и присела на краешек стула, обернув роскошный пушистый хвост вокруг лапы. Тоже нервничает, поняла Джуди. Ник всегда так делал, когда не мог найти решение сложного дела.  
— Ну что вы! Я ведь едва не арестовала Ника в нашу первую встречу...  
Джуди слишком поздно прикусила язык, слов назад было уже не вернуть.  
Но миссис Уайлд и ухом не повела.  
— Прекрасно вас понимаю. Когда Ник был маленьким, я иногда мечтала о наручниках, чтобы ни на шаг не отпускать его от себя.  
— Мам!  
— Но знала, что он научится снимать их или вскрывать быстрее, чем я сделаю хотя бы половину домашних дел. То, что мой сын был преступником, не значит, что он был плохим зверем.  
Джуди кивнула. Уж кого, а Ника назвать плохим язык не поворачивался. Он притворялся, но святые морковки, вся эта напускная жестокость и саркастичность стекала с него, как голубичный сок, едва он оказывался в месте, где от него _ничего не требовали_. В Малых Норках Ника приняли радушно, и он с удовольствием играл со всеми братьями, сёстрами, племянниками и кузинами Джуди, пока не протянул страдальчески лапы к небу и не попросил пощады. Папа сказал после, что Ник — самый удивительный лис, какого он встречал, а мама нарадоваться не могла, что теперь в их семье есть хищник, то-то все соседи капустой подавятся от зависти!  
Ни мама, ни папа не заикнулись о том, что Джуди следует найти себе мужа-кролика и продолжить фермерское дело. Похоже, её успехи в полиции примирили их с тем, что дочка не собирается идти проторенными дорожками и тем более искать кого-то ещё, кроме Ника. Лучше уже не найти.  
— Так чем закончилась ваша первая встреча? — миссис Уайлд с умилением смотрела, как Джуди осторожно попробовала пирог, как расширились её глаза, а уши встали торчком. Она мгновенно справилась со своей порцией, облизала ложку и почувствовала себя самым счастливым кроликом в мире. Встретившись взглядом с Ником, который под столом нервно отстукивал лапой дробь, Джуди уверенно сказала:  
— Я его всё-таки арестовала. Но и он украл кое-что очень важное, так что мы квиты.  
Миссис Уайлд выглядела довольной, морщинки в уголках её глаз разгладились, а хвост мирно лёг на колени.  
— А вы дадите рецепт вашего пирога? Он божественный!  
Джуди не лукавила, хотя и с первого укуса поняла, что морковку миссис Уайлд использовала ту самую. Из Малых Норок.  
— Конечно. Я даже покажу вам детские фотографии Ника, он там такой лапочка...  
— Мам!  
— ...и могу ли я называть вас просто Джуди?  
Джуди с превосходством покосилась на покрасневшего Ника и подумала, так, вскользь, что их семейный альбом стоит начать с фото на фоне слоновьего кафе, где всё когда-то началось.


End file.
